


Scattered Ideas Of A Dreamless Mind

by The_Winter_Queen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Queen/pseuds/The_Winter_Queen
Summary: I am a person with a lot of imagination, but I am not very good at writing, besides that English is not my first language. So I decided to post my ideas here in case someone wants to use them as inspiration. The only thing I ask is that if someone wants to use them, let me know so I can read them
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Scattered Ideas Of A Dreamless Mind

Tsuna found out about his father's involvement in the mob and decides that he doesn't want to enter this dark world like a lamb in the slaughterhouse, so he began to lurk in the shadows gathering all the information possible. Later, he decides to become a thief, his own Robin Hood, stealing from the mafia and giving it to the poor and unfortunate. Then he begins to meet Reborn because of the great bounty on his head and out of boredom he begins to flirt with him, the only problem with this is when Reborn arrives at his house to turn his brother into the tenth Vangola .

How will Tsuna prevent them from discovering his secret identity?


End file.
